So much for their day alone
by Chariana
Summary: My first Emily/Chin story EVER! Not so good but I'll make better and longer ones I promise.


"You're a tease. You know that right?" Chin asked Emily nodded

"I try." She said shrugging; he smirked at her and picked her up kissing her neck, she let little moans; Chin made his girlfriend let go of all her stress, Emily groaned annoyed when her mother called her only to tell her that she was dropping the kids off.

Chin and Emily quickly got dressed

"So much for: a day to ourselves." Chin said Emily scoffed and pushed him playfully

"We did have unprotected sex."

"Yeah we should have learned after...Artie to _**USE**_ protection instead of our children being accidents that made you consider adoption." She kissed his cheek sweetly before leaving the room. Cat walked into her dad's house and automatically could feel _it_, her parents thought that she and her brother didn't realize what happened she just waited till her Kupuna kane left and her siblings went upstairs.

Although Artie was a year older than her he didn't like hearing about his parents...'doing the nasty' and Sally was twelve so it was just...NO! Emily and Chin acted like nothing just happened as they made dinner; Cat watched Sally skip upstairs to "watch" Coraline which really meant she was gonna pass out before her older sister could even talk to her parents; Artie was in his room playing whatever lame game, they ALL knew he'd be in there till tomorrow evening when Chin would force his son to finally come out of the room.

"Ok you two really should tell Tutu kane to keep us just...till the next day, so you two can fuck."

"Catrina!" Her mother said surprised by her daughter's language and the fact that she'd say that to them, the redhead shrugged

"You're telling me that's NOT what you two were doing?"

"N-no we were not thank you very much."

"Oh; really? Then why is there a condom mixed in with your sheets-which by the way are MESSY and you can feel the heat come off of them! Anyway unless you two finally learned to use some sort of protection when having sex or you two...really need to ask your son some questions. But why are you denying to _**ME**_ of all people that you had sex?" She asked crossing her arms crossing her arms

"_**ONE**_ you're our daughter, _**TWO**_ you're sixteen." Emily reminded the girl, Cat shrugged

"And please...never use that sentence around us." Chin said have pleaded half begged; Cat and Emily giggled, the redhead nodded and kissed his cheek sweetly. Chin couldn't stop thinking about what his daughter said; he let out a sigh and sat up

"What's wrong Chin?" Emily asked sitting up moving a little hair out of her face

"I'm trying to get what Cat said out of my mind."

"Ah honey, she's a teenager, teenagers say things like that...You did."

"So much for a day to: ourselves." He said slinging his body back onto their bed; Emily rolled her eyes with a playful smirk, she laid on top of him and kissed him. Chin kept his lips pressed air tight against Emily's lips to keep her from moaning out, so **INSTEAD** she moaned in his mouth, he smirked. Emily cuddled up to her boyfriend; Emily got a call from Hotch she had to go away on a case, the brunette slung her body out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom.

Emily took a four and a half minute shower; she dried off and wrapped her black hair up in the towel, she changed into jeans, a white button up shirt that stopped an inch below the elbow, and black shoes or as Cat and Sally call them "Cop shoes".

"Hi: sleepy." Emily said smiling feeling her boyfriend wrap his arms around her

"Do you have to go to work Em?" He asked wanting her to just stay home

"You know I do." She said; Sally started crying, it shocked the two because Sally hadn't cried like this since she was...two. Emily ran to her daughter with Chin following her

"You ok baby girl?" Chin asked

"I feel...crappy." She cried; Emily felt her daughter's head.

"She's burning up, her stomach hurts, s-she's throwing up every ten minutes." Emily said

"So...what happens now?" Chin asked looking at her

"I'm calling Hotch and telling him I can't go." She said standing up calling her boss. Cat made her family breakfast and then got ready for school; the redhead and her dark headed brother went to school

"I hate this school _**SO**_ much." Cat said as she walked to her locker; Artie rolled his blue eyes and hit the back of her head before running off to class.

Emily and Chin were alone with their _**VERY, VERY, VERY, VVVEEERRRYYY**_ sick daughter; Emily hadn't had to deal with her kids being sick in years if they did get sick it was just a little flu. Chin kissed his daughter's head

"Feel better peanut." He said, the little girl weakly nodded.

**I was bored, it was going to be an attempt at a Lemon story but it...didn't.**

**Cast: **

**Paget Brewster as Emily Prentiss**

**Daniel Dae Kim as Chin Ho Kelly**

**Ariana Grande as Cat **

**Bailee Madison as Sally**

**Kevin McHale Artie**


End file.
